A Dark Love
by Ayumuri-chan
Summary: peu importe les lieux où on se rencontre, même dans une enchère, le destin s'amuse toujours à jouer de nos sentiments et cela, peut importe quel être nous sommes, même pour un démon. Mais c'est en se connaissant qu'on découvre un pêcher, l'amour.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors voici un nouveau projet que je fais à deux ^^ (avec Kurobara: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3447835 / Kurobara _ la _ serial _ killeuse) Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que l'histoire vous plaira tout autant car c'est assez différent de ce qu'on a l'habitude de lire XD Bref, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><span>A Dark Love<span>

Chapitre 1

_"… Où suis-je ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi fait-il aussi sombre ? Pourquoi ces rires ? Combien de temps s'est écoulé ? J'ai peur... Je suis effrayé, j'ai mal, je souffre, pourquoi personne n'est là ? Où êtes vous ? Mes amis... Pourquoi m'a-t-on abandonné ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal ? Aidez moi, je vous en pris, je ne veux plus entendre ces voix monstrueuses, je ne tiens plus à sentir ses mains, je n'en peux plus. Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Je veux avoir des réponses à mes questions ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mon être se consume ? J'ai peur... C'est la première fois que je ressens une telle douleur, je vous en supplie... Au secours, aidez-moi, épargnez moi ces douleurs, je ferai n'importe quoi mais faîtes que tout cesse ! Je veux que tout s'arrête, je veux seulement partir de ces ténèbres, je veux m'échapper à ces souffrances, je veux cesser de souffrir et comprendre ce qu'il se passe ! **Si quelqu'un m'entend, aidez moi... S'il vous plaît... Je... ne veux pas... mourir...**"_

Ciel ouvrit lentement ses yeux alors qu'il sentit une puissante douleur dans sa poitrine. Il remarqua sa respiration irrégulière alors qu'il sentit la peur animer ses muscles. _**Encore ce cauchemar**_.

Ce rêve... Il ne cessait de revenir depuis ces quelques mois, mais est-ce vraiment un rêve ? Il avait plutôt l'impression d'entendre les pensées de quelqu'un mais alors qui ? Et pourquoi était-il connecté à lui ? Il soupira d'exaspération, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne faisait pas face à un tel cas depuis sa longue vie de démon et Satan sait ce qu'il a pu voir durant cette période. Son corps se calma enfin, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce «sentiment» si l'on pouvait dire. Lui qui ne ressent rien depuis sa naissance, aucun démon n'était capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, à part à la fin, lorsqu'il est sûr de mourir d'une mort certaine mais cela était souvent impossible, _les sentiments ne servent à rien pour eux_.

Le jeune homme se leva rapidement et ouvrit violemment les rideaux de son chambre. Le ciel était plutôt dégagé, l'homme aux yeux pacifique admira le paysage qui se présentait à lui. Le soleil était d'une noirceur profonde, montrant sa froideur, pourtant elle dégageait toujours des rayons lumineux sur la ville. La ville était étrangement composée, on disait que c'était pour ressembler au... À quel pays déjà ? Ah oui, le Japon. Alors les démons avaient décidé de faire une moitié en temps que l'époque du XIX° siècle avec ces châteaux et ces petites maisons faîtes de briques alors que de l'autre côté, on pouvait y voir une ville plus moderne avec ces grattes-ciels et ces nouvelles technologies. Cela était amusant à observer et on pouvait croire que les rois de chaque parties étaient en conflits mais bien au contraire, ils étaient très bon amis. Autour de la ville, c'était un désert, du sable rouge s'étendait à perte de vue, mais bien sûr il devait y avoir d'autres agglomérations mais un peu plus loin. L'habitation de Ciel faisant plutôt partie à la moderne, vivant d'un appartement luxueux et modernisé, cependant il avait aussi résidence de l'autre côté, après tout, il était bien d'avoir une habitation dans la _partie ancienne_, il y avait toujours pas mal d'agitations dans les grandes villes avec ces technologies en tout genre. Il parti rapidement prendre une douche pour se changer les idées alors qu'il réfléchissait à son planning pour la journée.

Il avait un rendez vous prévu aujourd'hui, avec les rois. Il est vrai que depuis sa naissance, en tant que Phantomhive, il se devait de toujours être au service des rois. Il exauçait tous leurs souhaits, en échange de récompenses, un peu comme la carotte, mais cela restait bien plus complexe, il se devait de les servir fidèlement d'où son surnoms de «chien de la pègre» ou encore Cerbère, d'après ses stupides humains. Il soupira, ce genre de nom n'était pas forcément plaisant, cela lui rappelait surtout son surnom lorsqu'il était un enfant. Il est un adulte maintenant, alors ce genre de choses ne devrait pas être permis, mais de toute façon il ne pouvait rien y faire, cela était à présent gravé dans la mémoire de tous les être vivants. Ciel enfila son veston et sorti d'un pas pressé vers la demeure royal, il n'aimait pas vraiment bouger, surtout si c'est pour _les_ voir. Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée de revoir ces énergumènes, comment ont-ils pu devenir rois franchement ? C'était une question qui demeurera sans réponse pour le jeune Ciel qui soupira de nouveau. Il y avait vraiment de quelque chose de perturbant, ce rêve... Il se demandait si quelqu'un était en train de souffrir. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était ses affaires, il n'éprouvait rien et ce n'est pas ces pensées qui vont le changer mais le démon tiqua malgré tout... Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi il ne parvenait toujours pas à se concentrer sur autre chose ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ignorer cette douleur ? Comme c'est pathétique... Un démon ne devrait pas réagir aussi stupidement à cause d'une simple torture. **Il devrait** mais c'était impossible et cela le perturba.

_ Tiens ? Oh, Ciel ! Salut ! ! Comment vas-tu ? C'est rare de te voir en ville !, s'écria une voix taquine alors que la personne levait le bras pour lui faire un coucou.

Ciel revient alors alors à la réalité et leva ses yeux pour faire face à un petit blond aux yeux bleu clairs qui avait un large sourire. Il soupira...Pourquoi il était là lui ?

_ Bonjour Alois... Je vais bien et toi ?, marmonna l'interpellé avec une moue boudeuse.

_ Très bien ! Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est rare de te voir en ville, mais puisque tu es là c'est cool, je vais-

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite Alois, j'ai un rendez vous important avec les rois alors je dois me dépêcher de les rejoindre, sur ce.

Et avant même que le jeune blond ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, notre petit démon aux cheveux gris-perle s'en alla rapidement. Cette journée s'annonçait mal.

* * *

><p>Il arriva à la demeure royale qui lui paraissait toujours immense, Ciel s'est toujours demandé pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le roi voit les choses aussi grands, enfin bon, ce n'était pas non plus le moment de s'éterniser sur ce genre de chose. Alors d'un pas ferme, il pénétra dans le building où il vit tout de suite arriver les trois triplet. Les frères l'examina sous toute les coutures, vérifiant que ce démon est bien Phantomhive, avant de le guider vers les appartements du gouverneur. D'après ce qu'à pu comprendre Ciel, il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui il y ait aussi le roi du côté ancien, l'affaire devait alors être vraiment importante pour que ces deux démons soient ensemble. Il soupira, encore du travail, comme s'il en avait pas assez...<p>

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur le fit sortir de ses songes, il marcha avec les trois démons et arrivèrent finalement devant une porte. Les domestiques s'en allèrent, laissant un Ciel plutôt mécontent devant la porte, se demandant sur quel enquête il allait devoir encore travailler.

Il toqua une première fois à la porte, aucune réponse. Il soupira une énième fois, pas besoin de retaper, il sentait parfaitement la présence des deux démons, il prit la poignée et pénétra, faisant face aux souverains qui semblaient... Ivres.

_ Vous m'avez demandé Sir Undertaker ?, demanda poliment le jeune démon avant de s'agenouiller.

_ Hihihihihihihhihi... Bonjour mon cher petit ! Comment vas-tu ? Huhuhuhuhu..., ricana un des souverains alors qu'un filet de salive coulait le long de son menton.

_ Si je puis me permettre, j'aimerai qu'on abrège cet entretien, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire mon Seigneur, trancha Ciel avec une voix glaciale.

_ Tu es toujours aussi pressé mon cher Ciel, intervint Lau avec un sourire, très bien, nous allons faire vite. Nous t'avons convoquer aujourd'hui pour une affaire.

_ Je n'en doute pas, mais de laquelle je vous pris ?

_ … De quelle affaire tu parles ?

Le jeune démon ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'exaspération, il avait oublié cette sale manie de ce cher démon asiatique qui prétendait tout savoir alors qu'il ne sait absolument rien... Ciel ne put s'empêcher de se demander une nouvelle fois, comment ce démon a-t-il pu devenir roi ?

_ C'est à propos d'un marché noir mon cher petit Ciel... Hihihihihihi..., poursuis sournoisement Undertaker alors qu'il prit un pot d'on ne sait où pour dévorer un biscuit en forme d'os.

_ Un marché noir ? Voulez-vous dire celui qui vend des «jouets humains» illégalement dans les bas fonds de nos quartiers ?, s'enquit le chien de garde avec un regard des plus sombres.

_ Tout à fait ! Huhuhuhu... Vois-tu, j'aimerai que tu y mette fin. Je ne sais guère si tu es au courant, mais depuis que ce marché a été mis en place, nos démons sont devenus... Comme fou. Hihihihihi !

Et cela m'inquiète à vrai dire ! Tu sais ce qu'il se passe, lorsqu'un démon de haut niveau devient incontrôlable ? Huhuhuhu...

_ Ce n'est pas quelque chose de très beau à voir ! N'est-ce pas ?, déclara alors l'autre roi en chipant un des biscuits de son ami.

_ Je vois, je vais de ce pas régler alors ce problème. Soyez certains que je punirai comme il se doit ces démons.

Sur ces mots, le démon aux cheveux gris-perle se leva et s'apprêta à partir, ne supportant guère l'odeur de l'opium qui régnait dans cette pièce.

_ Ah, Ciel-kun !, reprit à nouveau le roi aux cheveux noir, au plus grand désarroi d'un certain démon.

_ Oui mon seigneur ?

_ Fais attention à toi, ton quotidien va sûrement être troublé...

Le jeune interpellé fixa longuement le roi avant de partir sans un mot, avec un visage impassible, ce qui fit sourire le brun.

_ Fufufufufu... Lau, pourquoi tu as dis cela ?, demanda Undertaker en tentant de reprendre un de ses biscuits.

_ … De quoi tu parles ?

Ciel n'avait pas vraiment compris le sens de cette phrase, mais connaissant cet imbécile, cela n'avait sûrement aucun sens et pourtant, il sentit un trouble dans son être. Quel était ce sentiment étrange ? Si ces souvenirs sont bons, Lau avait beau être un idiot, lorsqu'il dit quelque chose avec autant de sérieux, cela se passait toujours comme il avait annoncé.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Ciel avait peur, mais cela le perturbait, est-ce que cette mission allait avoir un rapport avec ses propos ? Il sortit rapidement et retourna dans sa demeure pour y faire quelques recherches et voir l'un de ses informateurs, comme promis, il allait agir aussi vite que possible.

_**"Au secours"**_

Le démon cligna des yeux et se retourna rapidement, cherchant de vue la personne qui ai pu prononcer ces mots, non pas pour la sauver, mais pour l'achever -si la tue, ce sera moins bruyant et plus calme. Mais personne, tout le monde bougeait normalement, parler tranquillement, personne de susceptible. Cela agaça le chien de garde, mais ce qui l'énervait vraiment, c'est que tout mes muscles se sont contractés dans un élan de détresse, un autre sentiment étrange. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir la peur, la _véritable peur_ animer son cœur. Il serra sa poitrine, sentent quelque chose battre fortement dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de retrouver rapidement son souffle avant de reprendre sa route. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, allez... Il devait finir cette enquête, aller... Ne penser à rien d'autre... C'était pas si difficile, mais alors pourquoi sentait-il cette douleur perçante au milieu de son abdomens ?

* * *

><p>D'après les informations que Ciel a pu retrouver sur Internet et avec Claude, ce marché clandestins se passait durant la nuit, dirigé par un Vicomte, un certain Vicomte de Druitt mais l'information n'était pas encore sûr. Si ces souvenirs sont bons, c'était un hybride qui avait déjà fait pas mal scandale, ne manquant pas une pour se faire remarquer, alors cela n'étonna pas grandement notre démon. Pour pouvoir participer à l'une des ventes de marchandises, il fallait porter une tenue bien particulière et porter un masque, pour ainsi garder l'identité d'autrui. Cela ne devait pas poser de problème, vu que Claude lui a déjà obtenu la tenu, par contre ce qui dérangeait Ciel, c'était surtout qu'il fallait payé l'entrée et qu'ils étaient obligés d'acheter au moins une marchandise avant de pouvoir partir et connaissant les nombreux démons qui vont y participer, cela serait difficile de sauver toute les marchandises et étant donné que les renforts viendront <em>comme toujours<em> en retard, il allait être obligé d'acheter toutes les marchandises vendus. Il soupira, il devra se rappeler de demander un remboursement auprès de ses rois.

Le démon termina d'enfiler ses gants et sorti de son appartement, se dirigeant rapidement vers las bas quartiers de «l'ancien» quartier.

Les villes étaient calmes, les démons restant dans leurs demeures pour parler tranquillement entre eux, laissant ainsi le calme et le repos aux oreilles du chien de garde. C'était apaisant, déjà que son ouïe était plutôt sensible, pouvoir profiter de cette paix est plutôt rare mais cela plaisait à Ciel qui laissa un petit sourire naître sur son visage. Cependant, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était ici en mission et non pour une petite ballade. Le démon sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son but, étrange, il se sentait comme excité et anxieux de ce qu'il allait se passer. Il regarda la lune rouge, il soupira et tenta de trouver son calme, cela ne servait à rien d'être aussi mouvementé, il n'y avait aucun intérêt mais pourtant..._** Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le fond**_.

* * *

><p>Ciel pesta, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi cher... Même pour lui, cela restait plutôt coûteux, enfin bref, ce n'est pas vraiment pour l'instant la chose qui doit le perturber pour le moment.<p>

Il pénétra dans la sombre pièce où les murs étaient d'un rouges sombres, de nombreuses personnes avaient déjà pris tous les sièges. Le jeune démon resta alors debout et attendit patiemment la première marchandise arriver avec l'organisateur, il sentit son cœur battre comme un tambourin, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui allait sortir, quelque chose qu'il désire mais quoi ?

_ Bienvenus my Ladies and my Lords ! Je suis ravis de vous revoir à nouveau ce soir !, s'écria un homme aux cheveux blond platine derrière son pupitre.

Ciel le regarda froidement alors que le calme revint enfin dans la salle, on pouvait à peine entendre des murmures.

_ Bien, alors commençons par notre première marchandise ! Voici un magnifique humain, regardez-le.

Le rideau se lèva finalement, laissant place à un jeune enfant, dénué et enchaîné. Ciel écarquilla des yeux alors que l'enfant leva son regard vers lui. Sa peau pâle reflétant le peu de lumière le rendait encore plus beau, ressemblant à un ange. Ses cheveux noirs tombant maladroitement sur son fin visage contraster avec sa peau alors que ses yeux... Ses yeux était d'un profond rouge, d'une couleur sang si sublime que Ciel ne put s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement en voyant une telle scène s'offrir à lui. Il avait envie de cet enfant, il avait envie de le dévorer.

Mais la réalité le frappa de plein fouet quand il entent les clients hurler aux enchères avant même que que le Vicomte ait pu prononcer quoi que ce soit, l'enfant le regardait, avec des yeux désespéré alors que sa respiration était plus que faible, il semblait être drogué et avoir été battu. Le démon le regarda avec envie mais ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment étrange au cœur.

_**Aide moi !**_

Il entendit à nouveau et le chien de garde avait compris, compris que c'était ce garçon qui avait lancé cet appel et qui l'appelait. Cela surprit notre démon, depuis quand un humain demandait de l'aide à un démon ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à Dieu ce genre de chose ? Mais ceci fit rire Ciel, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Lorsque les humains sont complètement désespérés, ils demandent de l'aide à tous, même à leurs propres ennemis...

_ Ce jeune enfant se nomme Sebastian Michaelis, bien sûr vous pouvez toujours le renommer si vous le désirer. Comme vous avez pu le sentir, il est un humain à l'âme extrêmement rare, vous pouvez l'acheter et le dévorer si vous le voulez mais avant tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce magnifique corps frêle et exaucer tout vos désirs ? Pour votre plaisir, j'aimerai rajouter le fait que ce jeune homme est **vierge**. Nous pouvons vous le montrer si vous le voulez.

Un autre démon vint asseoir le jeune humain et lui écarta les jambes, leur prouvant sa virginité. Ciel rougit mais sentit ses pulsions démoniaque prendre le dessus, il se pourlécha les lèvre alors que son cœur battait rapidement, s'il n'avait pas ce garçon, il risquait de commettre un meurtre.

_ Les enchères commencent donc à 5,000 ᴟ, finit Le vicomte en donnant un coup sec de marteau.

_ 5,500 ! !, s'écria un démon.

_ 6,000 !

_ 7,200 ! ! ! !

Le dénommé Sebastian regarda la scène, comme absent et ceci blessa Ciel. Le démon ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, depuis quand un démon s'apitoie sur le sort d'un humain ? Mais de toute façon, il devait l'acheter, il devait l'avoir coûte que coûte sinon il allait le regretter à tout jamais. Les enchères montaient rapidement, très rapidement, ce qui surpris même le Vicomte de Druitt qui affichait un sourire méprisant. Ciel avait d'égorger cet homme mais s'il le faisait, il pourrait plus faire son rapport et puis les renforts ne devraient plus tarder à arriver.

_ Alors ? 9,950 une fois, 9,950 deux fois ? 9,950-

_**1,350,500 **_ᴟ

Tout le monde regarda alors Ciel qui avait levé la main pour annoncer une telle somme. Ce dernier affichait un sourire arrogant alors que personne n'osait proposait une somme plus haute, ne pouvant aller au delà de cette colossale somme d'argents.

_ 1,350,500 une fois, 1,350,500 deux fois, 1,350,500 trois fois ! ! Mes félicitations Monsieur ! Vous avez à présent cet enfant.

Le jeune démon se rapprocha de l'hybride qui lui tendit sa main, comprenant qu'il voulait un chèque, chose que fit rapidement le démon, bien que de perdre une telle somme lui faisait mal au cœur. Le démon blond prit la main du chien de garde et prit la bague représentant sa famille, il ne remarqua cependant pas que c'était celle des Phantomhive, étant donné la pénombre de la pièce. Un domestique vient alors avec une plaque en fer, le Vicomte pressa le diamant avec ces insignes dans la petite plaque, cette dernière prit alors l'insigne de la bague mais en trois fois plus grande.

_ Voici votre bague, comte, fit le vicomte en tendant l'objet avant de prendre le fer.

D'après la vue de Ciel, la plaque semblait être brûlante, le demi-démon se rapprocha de l'humain et plaqua le rectangle de fer sur son corps brutalement, comme le jeune homme le penser, la plaque était extrêmement brûlante, obligeant à l'enfant hurler de douleur. Cela dura quelques minutes avant que la plaque disparaisse, laissant apparaître sur sa peau la marque des Phantomhive.

_ Vous êtes à présent lié, si vous me le permettez, je vais de ce pas mettre le sceau qui complétera votre lien sur votre main.

L'interpeller comptait refuser au début mais lorsqu'il remarqua tout les regards rivaient sur lui, il soupira, levant sa main laissa le compte imposer la marque, un pentacle inversé. Il ricana, maintenant ce jeune garçon est obligé d'être à lui et de le servir à jamais.

_ … Je suis désolé pour vous cher Vicomte, sachez que cela m'a fait plaisir d'avoir eu cet humain mais il est temps pour vous de cesser, annonça Ciel en rendant ses yeux pacifiques en un rouge démoniaque.

_ Je vous dema-

Le vicomte ne se rappela de plus rien, seulement d'un choc extrêmement puissant qui lui fit perdre la conscience alors que les gens de la salle se sont mis à hurler.

* * *

><p>Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux alors que son corps était extrêmement lourd, il avait particulièrement mal aux côtes, il se rappela vaguement de ce qu'il s'est passé mais cela restait encore flou. Où était-il ? Il semblait être dans un lit moelleux, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi dans un aussi bon lit ? Il toussa, sentant sa gorge sèche, il dériva son regard un peu partout puis entendit des pas arriver, faisant battre son cœur à grande vitesse.<p>

_ Tiens tu es réveillé ?, demanda une voix sobre mais accueillante, changeant le timbre de ces voix grasses et cruelles.

_ O-Où... Suis-je ?, répondit l'enfant avec une voix cassée.

Ciel sourit sournoisement alors que l'enfant sentit un frisson parcourir son corps malgré les chaudes couvertures.

_**«Bienvenu en Enfer Sebastian»**_


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour cet énorme absence ! Cependant, on a eu un problème Kurobara et moi... Du coup, ben le chapitre est super court et en plus y a une moitié moi, une moitié elle ! XD Donc, la partie en italique c'est Kuro qui l'a écrit et celle en normale c'est moi... Donc désolée, c'est pas terrible mais on va se rattraper ! ^^ D'ailleurs, merci à vous tous de lire cette fiction et de nous laisser des reviews ! Cela nous fait énormément plaisir ! Merci encore !

**Alice L. Nightray:** J'aime bien lau aussi, c'est lui qui est un peu le comique dans Kuroshitsuji ^^ Bon le lemon arrivera un peu plus tard ! Mais il arrive bientôt promis ! ^^ J'avoue que ça nous change pas mal cet inversement mais comme l'idée n'a pas été exploité... Autant le faire maintenant ! ^^ Merci, bonne lecture ! =)

**darkmoonlady: **Merci ! Voila la suite ! Désolée du retard, j'espère que tu vas aimer !^^

**Ausweye:** Merci ! ^^ Alors je t'explique, en fait, il y a deux parties dans le monde des démons, tu as une parties un peu aristocraties et tout ça d'où la présence des rois et une autre qui est plus moderne, un peu comme la notre, d'où internet et tout ça ^^ Mais les parties sont séparés car il y a la préférence des démons et tout ça XD Je sais c'est un peu compliqué, navré... ^^" Merci ! ^^ Voici enfin la suite

**Robespierre7:** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cela te plaise ! ^^

**Tp:** Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Par contre on est deux à écrire ! ^.^

**LadyIchi: **XD Contente que ça te plaise ! ^^ Oui oui, y aura du lemon ! ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, elle devrait arriver bientôt ^^ Tout à fait ! Tu as parfaitement repéré ! ^^ J'ai trop aimé l'idée alors je l'ai gardé ;) Merci encore de ce compliment ça nous touche ! Voila la suite ^^

**Bocchan-chan:** Contente que l'idée te plaise ! ^^ Ah... j'y avais pas pensé à Claude..; Zut... Tant pis une prochaine fois X) Ha ha ha ! XD C'est une très bonne question ! les deux le sont énormément je pense XD Ah c'est sûr ! ^^ Faut faire avec les moyens xp Je vois que l'idée d'un Claudo roi d'internet t'a bien fait rire XP Eh oui, on change pas les imbéciles que veux-tu ! X) Ah ça je te laisse voir la suite ! ^^

**Etoile-Lead-Sama: **Merci beaucoup ! ^^ J'avoue que cette idée m'avait fait rire aussi =) Merci encore ! ^^

**mangakadu14:** J'avoue que l'idée change beaucoup et qu'on a pas l'habitude... mais j'espère que cette fic te plaît quand même ! ^^

**lisa-chan:** Merci bien ! ça nous fait plaisir ! ^^ J'avoue que ça fait bizarre ! Mais on va pas se plaindre, pour une fois qu'on a un Ciel dominant autant en profiter ! XD

**celeste31:** C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire n'est-ce pas ? X) Oui, j'ai eu du mal à écrire Sebastian qui veut de l'aide WTF ?! XD Merci beaucoup, oui on va éclairer ces relations dans les chapitres à venir ne t'inquiète pas ;) merci encore ! =)

**Lottie:** Contente que ça te plaise ! Ben là dans cette fic, Sebastian est humain ^^ ça fait bizarre n'est-ce pas ? je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Voici la suite =)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2: Triste vérité<p>

_Le jeune garçon resta surpris quelque minutes, était-il réellement en enfer ? Endroit que l'on disait cruel et plein de pêché ? Rempli de démons dévorant les âmes des humains sans aucune pitié ? Que faisait-il donc ici ? Et qui était cet homme -sans doute démon- qui était avec lui ? Voulait-il lui aussi dévorer son âme ?  
>Toutes ces questions lui donnèrent mal à la tête et il avait peur, peur de savoir pourquoi il avait été acheté, il n'avait pas envie de revivre ce qui lui était déjà arrivé, ces mains dégoûtantes, ces voix monstrueuses…rien que de s'en souvenir il trembla légèrement. Trop perdu dans ses pensées il ne remarqua pas que Ciel c'était approché de lui, curieux de savoir ce que pensait le jeune humain.<br>- …Sérieusement où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda l'enfant avec un regard des plus sérieux.  
>-… Tu es sourd ma parole ? Je viens de te le dire, tu es en enfer, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Répondit froidement Ciel alors qu'il s'éloigna un peu du visage du garçon. Sebastian pensa alors que cet homme devait être fou, c'était la totale. Il réfléchit longuement, avant de finalement laisser échapper un soupir.<br>- Vous savez que vos propos sont très surréalistes ? Peut-être devriez vous me prouver vos dire et je vous croirais peut-être, PEUT-ÊTRE.  
>Ce fut au tour de Ciel de soupirer, il aurait dû s'y attendre à celle-là, il est vrai que les humains sont vraiment attachés aux preuves. Il se leva et s'assit sur le lit, alors qu'il plongea son regard dans celui des sanguines. Ses yeux clignotèrent, variant les couleurs bleu et rouge alors que l'humain le regarda, surpris.<br>Dans une rapidité inhumaine, il plaqua violemment ses lèvres sur son contractant qui tenta de se détacher. Soudain, l'humain se mit à gémir de douleur, sentant une profonde douleur dans son corps. Il avait l'impression que son être était en train de se faire arracher, que son cœur se faisait détruire, que tout allait s'effondrer, la douleur étant trop forte.  
>Ciel était sur le point de le dévorer et il y avait un risque, il le savait, cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait plus rien mangé et son âme semblait si exquise…mais quelque chose le retenait, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa folie prendre le dessus…mais cette âme était si proche, et si loin à la fois. Il entendit à nouveau un gémissement de douleur, il se dit que ça devrait aller et qu'il avait dû traumatiser le petit. Il cessa le processus et lécha lentement les lèvres de son protégé qui haleta et sentit la douleur s'atténuer peu à peu, c'était vraiment horrible, il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'être dévoré…<br>- Tu me crois maintenant ? Interrogea le démon tout en sachant déjà la réponse.  
>- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Demanda l'humain haletant, ne s'étant pas encore très bien remis.<br>- Tu voulais une preuve, je t'en ai donné.  
>- Y'en avais vraiment aucune autre ?!<br>- Hum…non. Répondit le démon, souriant. Bien sur qu'il y'en avait s'il aurait cherché un peu…mais il n'avait pas envie, encore moins pour un humain. Alors, tu me crois où je dois te montrer une nouvelle fois ?  
>- C'est bon, j'y crois ! Dit l'enfant, un peu terrifié.<br>- Bien…dit Ciel un peu triste, mais rassuré qu'il ait une chance de ne pas dévorer cette âme si appétissante immédiatement.  
>- Je veux rentrer chez moi maintenant !<br>Ciel soupira, ce gamin ne croyait quand même pas qu'il allait le laisser partir maintenant? Il ne croyait quand même pas qu'il allait le laisser partir tout court même ? Oh non, le démon avait bien l'intention de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il dévore son âme, en fait l'humain ne sera plus jamais libre et jamais il ne retournera chez lui.  
>- Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'es qu'un pitoyable humain, tu n'as plus aucune liberté, tu n'as même pas la liberté de demander à être libre !<br>- Mais…  
>- Non mais tu es vraiment sourd ou quoi ?<br>__Demanda Ciel en soupirant, commençant réellement à fatiguer, pourquoi fallait-il que ce gamin soit aussi entêté ? Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement se taire et écouter ?  
>- …j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi, c'est si difficile à comprendre ? C'est parce que vous êtes un démon que vous ne comprenez pas ou juste parce que vous êtes un imbécile ? <em>

_ Peut-être suis-je un démon mais pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à retourner chez toi alors que tout le monde t'a abandonné ?, murmura le plus âgé en prenant son menton de ses deux doigts.

_ On... On ne m'a pas abandonné !, hurla subitement le concerné avec effrois.

_ Tiens, tu élèves la voix maintenant, cela veut dire que c'est vrai.

_ Arrêtez !

_ Tu sais que ce que je dis est vrai n'est-ce pas ? Tu es abandonné, tu es délaissé. Personne ne t'as désiré, tu es seul..., poursuis Ciel avec une voix doucereuse.

_ S'il vous plaît... Arrêtez ! Cessez de dire tout ça !, cria Sebastian en giflant violemment son «maître».

Le démon fut étonnement surpris par ce geste, tout comme l'humain qui commença à haleter. Le cadet n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il retenait sa respiration mais les horreurs qu'avaient sorti cet être l'avait complètement rendu hystérique. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour cesser ces absurdités qui commençaient à le détruire. Le petit ténébreux ne savait plus où il en était, il ne savait même plus si ce que disait ce sale démon état vrai ou faux. Il sentit seulement les larmes couler, comprenant que ces dires n'étaient autre qu'une vérité de son passé qu'il a complètement oublié.

Du côté du jeune démon aux yeux pacifiques, il sentit la haine animer son corps, certes il l'avait provoqué, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait le droit de frapper ! Surtout que ce n'est qu'UN HUMAIN ! Comment avait-il osé ? Même ses parents n'avaient jamais osé faire ça au démon qu'était Ciel. Mais ce qui étonna l'homme aux cheveux gris-perle, c'était son manque de réaction, il aurait dû sentir ce coup arriver, sentir que cette main allait arriver et il aurait dû l'éviter. Comment se fait-il qu'il ait laissé faire ? Il fronça des sourcils, ce qui l'agaçait... C'était que ce soit un humain qui soit parvenu à le toucher.

_ Je... Je-Je suis désol-, commença le brun, un sanglot étranglant sa voix.

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, se sentant violemment plaquer contre le lit, sentant une aura meurtrière émaner de son nouveau maître. Ses membres commencèrent alors à trembler, voyant les yeux de l'autre clignoter, variant du bleu au rouge, montrant ses iris démoniaque. Deux seuls mots venaient dans la tête du plus petit: _**Magnifique et effrayant.**_ Cependant, ces yeux le terrorisait plus qu'autre chose, le jeune enfant ayant compris que ce geste est impardonnable. D'ailleurs, montrant son effrois et sa soumission, il ne se débattit pas, bien que l'emprise du plus vieux soit forte et douloureuse, il ne chercha pas à s'en éloigner. Il savait qu'il allait regretter maintenant...

_ _**Eh bien eh bien... Tu es bien irrespectueux avec ton maître ! Je vais de voir t'apprendre les bonnes manières...**_, susurra Ciel aux creux de l'oreille de son serviteur, la voix emplis de luxures et de désirs.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde ! Allez, j'enchaîne pour une fois que je publie super vite ! XD Donc voici finalement le chapitre 3 ! Par contre, veuillez me pardonnez, je crois que j'ai perdu un peu la main pour les lemons.. Enfin vous verrez par vous même ! Bref, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture ! =)

**Lady lisa-chan:** Oui oui, ça s'annonce très mal pour notre Sebastian ! Voilà ! T'as tout compris ! =) Merci beaucoup et ah ça tu vas voir x) Alors, j'ai essayé de prendre en compte ce que t'as dis et j'ai essayé de décrire un peu plus Ciel et Sebastian... Enfin, j'essaye ! Donc j'espère que tu aimeras toujours ^^ Ouais, je me fatigue un peu là on dirait ! Allez je me reprends ! Merci de tes encouragements ! =)

**celeste31:** Ah ah ! Ce changement de positions est pour le moins troublante ! ^^" Et ouais ! Faut bien que Ciel ait des tiques de Sebastian ! XD

**darkmoonlady:** Contente qu'il t'ai plus malgré la longueur ^^ Eh ouais, il aurait pas dû mais que veux-tu ? x) ça fait avancer l'histoire ! Merci encore de nous suivre :)

**Alice L. Nightray:** Il faut bien un début à tout ! ^^ Ah c'est sûr... C'est un peu dur, mais je vais mettre une image pour que vous voyez un peu mieux ! enfin j'avoue que ça fait bizarre hein ? Mais il faut que tu t'habitue à un Sebastian enfant et Ciel adulte xp Ah ça tu verras ! ;)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3: Quelque chose de brisé peut-être recollé...<p>

Sebastian frémit d'effrois à l'entente de ces mots, ne sachant plus réellement comment réagir à ce démon qui souriait malicieusement. Le jeune garçon savait ce qui allait arriver, rien qu'avec ce sourire il pouvait le comprendre, il allait perdre sa virginité. Ce démon au nom de Ciel allait lui ôter cette virginité, il allait le violer pour l'affront qu'il avait osé lui faire et malgré ses excuses, le démon n'allait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Cela effraya le jeune humain qui tenta alors de se débattre, ayant trop peur de ce qui va arriver, ne voulant pas voir cet acte arriver, chose qui déplut fortement le noble démon qui soupira.

_ Je te conseille de ne pas aggraver ta situation, tu vas apprendre où est ta place..., poursuit Ciel avec une voix des plus graves.

Dans la panique, le concerné se mit encore plus à pleurer et à lui supplier de le pardonner, ne voulant pas recevoir ce châtiment, mais n'y prêtant guère attention, le démon aux yeux bleu lui déchira le haut. Caressant sa peau de manière brutale, laissant des fois des marques ou des griffures sur cette peau si blanche. Inconsciemment, le maître lécha sa lèvre supérieure sensuellement. Il avait envie de cet humain, il allait le faire sien de grès ou de force.

Le jeune enfant regarda, de ses yeux, le regard pervers de cet adulte. Une seule chose lui venait à l'esprit, fuir. Il tenta alors de s'enfuir, tentant de se débattre et de trouver un échappatoire mais malheureusement aucune de ses tentatives ne marchèrent. Au contraire, ceci ne fit qu'irriter davantage le démon au dessus de lui qui pressa sa main sur sa gorge violemment, l'étouffant presque.

_ Rah... Ce que tu es agaçant gamin. Voilà mon premier ordre, **cesse de gesticuler**, ordonna le démon en faisant luire le sceau se trouvant sur sa main.

Le plus jeune sentit alors une étrange force s'exercer sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Il fut surpris, peu importe la force qu'il mettait, rien ne faisait pour qu'il bouge et il fut d'autant plus effrayé par le sourire sadique du démon qui était au dessus de lui.

_ Ah là, c'est beaucoup mieux, murmura Ciel plus pour lui-même que pour son nouveau serviteur.

_ je vous en supplies... Arrêtez... je suis vraiment-

Mais avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, le jeune garçon sentit un violent coup, faisant basculer rapidement son visage. Cette gifle était si rapide et violente qu'il n'a pas vu venir, sentant seulement la douleur dans sa joue gauche. Il foudroya le grand démon aux cheveux gris perle qui se massa la main. Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner à ce démon, il lui ferait regretter un jour, il se le jura.

_ Celle-là c'est pour cette gifle que tu m'as donné. Mais dis moi, on ne t'as vraiment pas appris la politesse... Baisse les yeux tout de suite..., déclara subitement l'adulte d'un regard sombre et froid.

Chose que fit rapidement Sebastian, ne voulant guère se créer d'autres problèmes, mais il lui ferait payer pour cet affront il se le jura mentalement. Soudain, il sentit une main glacé lui caresser le ventre avant de remonter vers ses boutons de chairs, non... Il ne voulait pas... C'est un viol ! Il voulut se débattre farouchement, tentant de bouger ses petites jambes mais rien à faire, son corps ne voulant obéir, agissant de son propre grès. Il vit alors ce regard empli de luxure, le jeune garçon aux cheveux jais sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'être là.

Ciel sentit pour la première fois quelque chose battre dans sa poitrine, il savait que c'était mal mais ce n'était pas si grave, un démon enfreint toujours les règles. Pourtant quand il vit ces yeux pleins de tristesse et de peur, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, pourquoi ? N'était-il pas un démon impitoyable, grand et respecté de tous ? Alors pourquoi un simple humain était capable de le faire fléchir ainsi ? Il grinça des dents avant de s'approcher de la nuque du jeune enfant, la suçant, la baisant d'une tendresse qui lui était inconnu et enfin la mordant violemment, enfonçant ses dents dans la chair tendre pour faire couler ce liquide carmin. Il goûta cette drogue qui le rendit subitement fou, voulant plus.

_ Je... Arrêtez ! Cessez..., tenta Sebastian en vain.

En ce moment même, le démon qu'était Ciel ne pouvait s'arrêter, peu importe les plaintes de son serviteur. Il devait le faire sien, maintenant. Il descendit doucement, léchant cette peau encore inconnue. Le maître laissa des marques brûlantes, que ce soit des suçons ou des morsures, faisant frémir l'humain aux yeux de braise. Les gémissements que laissaient échapper cet enfant si frêle était un pure délice, cependant, entendre sans cesse les plaintes de ce servant était plus qu'agaçant. Au moment où le plus âgé releva ses yeux, pour lui ordonner de cesser ces plaintes, il vit le petit humain pleurer les larmes de tout son être, suppliant de cesser, d'arrêter, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi à part ça pour se faire pardonner. Ce qui surpris légèrement le maître des lieux, non seulement il ressentait quelque chose de douloureux dans ce corps mais en plus, il savait qu'il avait brisé quelque chose en cet être et sans réellement le comprendre, il sentit un pincement en son «cœur».

Il caressa inconsciemment le visage du brun, essuyant quelques larmes avant de répondre d'une voix légèrement plus douce.

_ Tu ferais mieux d'en profiter, dans mon état actuel, je ne contrôle rien..., essaya de réconforter le jeune démon avec un regard plus tendre.

Les larmes de Sebastian s'étaient arrêter pendant un instant devant cette image. Un démon au beau yeux bleu pacifique, le regardant avec une grande délicatesse tandis que quelques mèches gris perles tombaient gracieusement devenant ses yeux. Il ressemblait presque à un humain ainsi, ce qui surpris le petit enfant qui ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que voulait réellement ce démon. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à autre chose, il vit son maître se baisser pour lui lécher un de ses tétons. Il ne put retenir un gémissement, c'était étrange, voir presque agréable. Mais il ne voulait pas subir ça, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit les crocs du démon aux yeux bleu. Il ne serait jamais consentant, bien qu'il essaya de l'exprimer à nouveau, sa voix s'éteignit en gémissement. Pourquoi est-ce que son corps réagissait ainsi ? Déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ressentait des choses étranges et cela le dérangeait... Tout allait contre sa volonté.

Ciel avait faillit le prendre violemment lorsqu'il entendit ce gémissement, son sang n'ayant fait qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il sentit son excitation s'accentuer, le désirant hardiment mais ne voulant pas trop presser la chose non plus. Il s'amusa un peu avec ces tétons bien durcis, les léchant, les mordillant, les suçant, tout en profitant des délicieux gémissements qui ne cessait de refuser cette attention. Au bout de longues minutes, l'aîné descendit plus bas, laissant sa un sillon brûlant de salive derrière lui. Il délaissa le nombril pour finalement arriver vers le pantalon, remarquant une bosse. Il sourit légèrement avant de lécher le muscle encore recouvert, arrachant un profond gémissement de la part du petit ténébreux.

_ Ah... S-Stop-Hm !, gémissait le garçon les larmes aux yeux.

En guise de réponse, le démon lui enleva le pantalon. Il prit directement l'érection en main, s'amusant avec avant de le lécher lentement.

C'était étrange, c'était si... Bon. L'enfant aux yeux carmins sentit un frisson de bien être le parcourir, il ne parvenait même plus à parler, ne faisant que gémir. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de choses ! Soudain, le démon aux yeux pacifique le prit entièrement en bouche, le brun tenta de retenir un hurlement de plaisir en vain. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, ce démon était doué...

Le jeune démon attendit patiemment avant de faire des vas et viens sur cette verge, faisant accroître l'excitation présente dans la pièce. Il semblerait que Sebastian soit réellement vierge, car il ne mit pas longtemps à venir dans la bouche de son maître qui avala rapidement la semence, sous le regard choqué de sa victime.

_ Vous avez av-

Seulement, il sentit soudain une intrusion gênante, ce n'était pas douloureux mais étrange. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait en bas...

Ciel avait tâté un peu l'anneau de chair avant d'y introduire un doigt, seulement un doigt et c'était si serré... Son excitation monta encore d'un cran qui était pourtant à l'extrême, il se rapprocha du visage du jeune et lécha l'oreille, la grignotant, ce qui fit gémir l'humain en dessous de lui.

_ _**Tu peux bouger...,**_ susurra sensuellement le jeune démon au creux de son oreille.

Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa des lèvres du jeune garçon alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à cette chemise blanche.

_ … C'est impossible... Je vais te prendre maintenant, poursuis son maître en embrassant sa nuque.

_ Ah... Non... Arrêtez..., supplia la victime avec une voix complètement brisée.

Le petit ténébreux fut malheureusement pénétré à contrecœur, il sentit une violente douleur vers son bassin, il avait l'impression d'être déchiré. Il hurla sa douleur, accentuant les larmes de l'enfant.

Le plus âgé haleta mais vit ce visage crispé de douleur, ceci le calma légèrement, non en fait, cela le fit regretter. Il avait cet arrière goût amère, il regrettait cet acte, à ce moment-là, il ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour ses pulsions démoniaque. Et comme pour le réconforter, l'aîné enlaça délicatement le jeune humain qui cessa alors de gémir.

Sebastian était partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir mais il fut ébahi quand il sentit les puissants bras l'enlacer doucement. En fait, ce démon pouvait être doux. Il l'enlaça à son tour, tentant de se calmer mais le sentir en lui le mettait toujours mal-à-l'aise...

_ … Tu es calmé ? Dans ce cas, je vais commencé à bouger, demanda le démon aux cheveux gris perle.

Le jeune interpellé allait montrer son désaccord, seulement le maître bougea, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Les coups de Ciel se faisaient d'abord doux, ne voulant blessé encore plus l'enfant qui continua de pleurer. Le démon s'accrocha désespérément à ce corps frêle, il ne voulait pas perdre pied bien qu'il se noyait peu à peu dans ce plaisir.

_ Ah... Hn... AH !, hurla subitement le brun qui tenta d'étouffer sa voix avec sa main.

Cela suffit au plus âgé de comprendre qu'il venait de taper sur ce petit paquet de nerfs. Il enchaîna les coups, martelant le derrière de l'enfant qui hurla de plaisir malgré son désaccord. Après plusieurs puissants coups, ils finirent par jouir dans un gémissement. Au moment où le jeune ténébreux crut que ce calvaire serait terminé et qu'il allait arrêter tout ça, il sentit encore le démon s'enfoncer en lui. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de peur, se crispant en le sentant encore en lui.

_**Ne crois pas que c'est fini... Je ne vais pas m'arrêter...**_

Des larmes dévalèrent le beau visage du jeune Sebastian qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce démon l'ait acheté ?... Il pleura silencieusement et se laissa faire, tel une poupée de porcelaine, attendant que le traitement de son maître cesse enfin...

* * *

><p>Le petit enfant tremblota, renifla silencieusement alors qu'il resserra son étreinte sur le draps que lui avait jeté le démon aux yeux bleu. Ses larmes coulant lentement, il n'avait jamais cru... En fait, il avait l'impression d'être déchiré, d'avoir été détruit, réduit en miettes et ceci ne fit qu'augmenter ses sanglots. Pourtant, il avait senti à un moment le démon le regretter, enfin il croit car tout s'est déroulé à la fois si vite et si lentement que l'enfant aux cheveux ébènes n'étaient plus sûr de rien. Subitement, il entendit une porte se refermer délicatement, il se retourna et vit de nouveau son nouveau maître qui semblait surpris.<p>

_ Tu ne dors pas ?, demanda doucement Ciel avec un froncement de sourcil.

Comment voulait-il qu'il dorme alors qu'il venait de ce faire violer ? Le brun le foudroya du regard, s'il pouvait tuer quelqu'un avec ces yeux, le démon serait mort depuis longtemps. Mais il se retint de refaire un commentaire et se retourna pour se retrouver dos au lit, pouvant voir de mieux l'adulte qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Il n'était pas très grand ou du moins, il avait la taille normale que pouvait avoir un humain. Il avait l'air finement musclé, bien que sa chemise paraissait être un peu large par rapport à son anatomie. Il avait une peau plutôt pâle par rapport à l'enfant, n'allant pas jusqu'au teint cadavérique mais assez blanc quand même. Ce qui tranchait avec ces beaux yeux bleu profond, tel une étendue de mer bleu tandis que ces cheveux étaient gris-perle. Il était assez beau pour un démon conclut Sebastian qui l'analysait sous toutes les coutures.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, poursuis le jeune homme plutôt froidement, ce qui effraya légèrement le jeune humain.

_ J... Je voulais simplement savoir votre prénom puisque je suis sensé vous servir à présent..., bafouilla l'interpellé en détournant ses yeux et cachant partiellement son visage avec la couverture, comme le ferait... Un enfant entre autre.

L'aîné soupira légèrement, trouvant que l'ambiance était assez tendu mais au moins, ce gamin avait retenu la leçon. Certes, peut-être étais-ce un peu violent pour ce garçon mais au moins, l'être des enfers pouvait être sûr que cela lui servira de le leçon et qu'il s'en souviendra. Il parti s'asseoir près de la table de la chambre et commença à feuilleter le livre, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Chose qui déplut fortement le garçon aux yeux rouge mais qui ne fit rien, ne voulant point énerver de nouveau cet être qui semblait plutôt impulsif et il fallait dire ce qu'y est... Le petit ténébreux était plutôt effrayé par cet homme mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le connaître un peu. Il semblait solitaire mais il semblait aussi être... Humain. C'était tout ce que pouvait dire l'humain qui se mit à soupirer lui aussi.

_ Je suis désolé de m'être exprimé sans avoir demandé votre accord et d'avoir été aussi impoli. Je me nomme Sebastian Michaelis, pourrai-je savoir le vôtre si cela n'est pas au dessus de vos forces ?, répéta l'enfant aux cheveux jais qui se blottit un peu plus dans le lit.

_ Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, un démon qu'on surnomme aussi Cerbère, se présenta à son tour le fameux démon en tournant une page avec lassitude.

_ Je... Vois..., poursuis tristement le garçonnet, pourquoi un être aussi beau était considéré comme un chien ? Pensa-t-il.

_ …

_ …

_ Tu ferais mieux de t'endormir, murmura Ciel en levant ses yeux vers la personne se trouvant dans son lit.

Le concerné fut légèrement surpris avant de rougir un peu, cachant son embarras sous ses draps, ce qui n'échappa au maître des lieux qui leva un sourcil, avait-il dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

_ Vous... Vous ne dormez pas ?, questionna à nouveau le jeune en remontant un peu plus les couvertures.

Chaque mots que prononçaient Sebastian l'effrayait, ayant peur d'énerver le beau démon mais d'un certains sens il avait l'impression qu'il devait lui parler. Il voulait se donner confiance en lui parlant, se rassurant que cette personne pouvait être quelqu'un de bien, qu'il pouvait croire en lui. Après tout, pour être serviteur, la première chose était avoir confiance envers l'un et l'autre. Et c'est ce que devait faire l'humain, oublier cette humiliation pour pouvoir gagner la confiance du plus âgé, essayer de parler tranquillement, sans avoir peur. Il le devait pour sa propre survis bien qu'il y ait aussi un peu de curiosité dans tout ça.

_ Les démons ne dorment pas vraiment, où du moins, c'est plus un luxe pour eux, répondit l'autre avec grande lassitude.

_ … je peux me permettre de faire une requête ?, commença timidement le brun en tortillant nerveusement le tissu.

L'interpellé leva les yeux, se demandant s'il avait réellement compris la leçon mais lorsqu'il vit le regard gêné de ce dernier, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer un peu. Pourquoi pas, après tout, il a dû subir une agression sexuelle pendant presque toute une nuit. Il pouvait au moins lui permettre ceci, pensa le démon. Il délaissa un moment son ouvrage, tournant un peu sur sa chaise pour être juste en face du garçon qui semblait encore plus nerveux.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je... Est-ce que... Vous voulez bien dormir avec moi ?, osa finalement dire le jeune enfant aux yeux sanguins.

Le maître ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller des yeux quand il entendit cette demande. Il avait mal entendu malgré son ouïe fine ? Comment se fait-il que ce garçon veuille dormir avec lui alors qu'il venait tout juste de le violer ? Il serait pas un peu fou ? Il se massa les tempes, c'était un coup bas ! Comment devait-il réagir maintenant ? Pourtant le garçon semblait vraiment sincère quand il lui a demandé, il voulais vraiment dormir avec lui, ce qui effraya un peu Ciel. Est-ce que ce petit enfant fragile voulait se lier à lui ? Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se lever, se rapprochant du jeune homme qui se mit entièrement sous la couverture, rougissant. Une réaction plutôt infantile mais qui fit légèrement sourire le démon.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors que je viens de te... Violer, susurra l'aîné avec une voix chaleureuse.

_ Je... Je sais qu'au fond vous êtes quelqu'un de bien..., répondis Sebastian malgré les tremblements dans sa voix.

Un ricanement s'échappa de la gorge du plus vieux.

_ Tu ne manque vraiment pas de toupet gamin..., chuchota Ciel plus pour lui-même que pour le cadet.

Il enlaça le garçon encore couvert par les draps, d'une tendresse qu'il ne devrait pas avoir, dégageant une douce chaleur qu'il ne devrait pas posséder... Montrant à quel point qu'il était semblable aux humains.


End file.
